


Apron

by bluepanctus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Also...Minhyun in an apron, M/M, PWP, Smut, this was supposed to be for valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepanctus/pseuds/bluepanctus
Summary: Daniel comes home to the sight of Minhyun with an apron hanging off his shoulders. It’s a sight that Daniel sees often, every day, in fact, because Minhyun wears an apron whenever he’s cleaning or in the kitchen.But the sight of Minhyun in an apron today has him fighting the flush rising up from his neck and choking on the words ‘hello’.Because Minhyun is dressed in nothing else but an apron.





	Apron

**Author's Note:**

> I have succumbed to my filthy mind. 
> 
> (Also, please forgive me for this poor attempt at writing smut.)
> 
> I originally planned for this to be posted on Valentine's day but uhm...haha, one day late is better than never?

Daniel comes home to the sight of Minhyun with an apron hanging off his shoulders. It’s a sight that Daniel sees often, every day, in fact, because Minhyun wears an apron whenever he’s cleaning or in the kitchen. 

But the sight of Minhyun in an apron today has him fighting the flush rising up from his neck and choking on the words ‘hello’.

Because Minhyun is dressed in  _ nothing else _ but an apron.

His pretty pink buds are in complete view because the apron does nothing to cover them, and if Daniel looks closely enough, he can see that they’re hard because of the cold air.

“Oh, Daniel? You’re home,” Minhyun says with a smile so beautiful and innocent, and it violently snaps Daniel out of his filthy thoughts. It takes visible effort for him to avert his gaze from Minhyun’s nipples.

He watches as Minhyun places his spatula down on the kitchen top and walks over to him with that same smile, and Daniel’s brain kind of just dies because with every step Minhyun makes, the edges of his apron flutter and rides up just a little to reveal even more of his milky, white thighs.

Daniel tries to smile and pretend like everything is _normal_ but who is he kidding? His smile comes out constipated and his dick is trying to escape from his pants and _oh gosh_ _Minhyun is hugging him_.

His arms snake around Minhyun’s waist on reflex and instead of relaxing into Minhyun’s arms like he usually does, he stiffens when his hands come into contact with Minhyun’s  _ bare skin _ .

It’s only when Minhyun shifts to try and kiss him that Daniel realises that he isn’t the only one hard too.

“Hyung,” Daniel says, tentatively grinding his hips forward, and Minhyun slumps onto him with a soft whine. His hands move to grip Minhyun’s hips, maybe a bit too harshly, and Daniel grinds into Minhyun again, and the sound Minhyun makes sends his head reeling at how  _ lewd _ it sounds.

“ _ Hyung _ , can I?” Daniel starts grinding faster and faster, chasing the heat pooling at the base of his groin. Minhyun’s soft pants ring heavy in the atmosphere.

“Hyung,  _ please.  _ Can I?” It sounds desperate even to his own ears, but fuck how could he refrain from eliciting more moans from Minhyun?

“Yes, Daniel,  _ yes _ ” and Minhyun draws out the last word with a long moan at a particularly hard thrust.

Daniel lifts Minhyun up with a growl, wrapping his hands around Minhyun’s soft thighs and his breath hitches when the apron rides up to reveal Minhyun’s cock.

“Fuck,” Daniel looks back up sharply to meet Minhyun’s hooded gaze, “fuck, hyung, why is there a fucking  _ ribbon _ around your dick?”

Daniel hates the way Minhyun looks smug, like he had known exactly how much Daniel would like it.

“‘cause,  _ babe _ ,” Daniel shivers at the pet name whispered into his ear, “my  _ dick _ is your Valentine’s day present,” and Daniel loses it.

“Yeah? You want me to suck your dick, hyung?” Minhyun throws his head back and moans- his way of screaming ‘yes’- and Daniel stumbles into the bedroom and throws Minhyun onto the bed.

Daniel climbs onto the bed after him, enjoying the sight of Minhyun’s legs spread wide open, just for Daniel. Minhyun’s cock is curved upwards towards his stomach with how hard it is, and the bottom of the apron is lifted up to reveal the entirety of Minhyun’s nether regions, including his pretty pink hole.

Daniel finds it really hard to breathe.

His hands are trembling- with both anticipation and excitement- as he tries to unwrap his ‘present’. The occasional whines every time his fingers accidentally brush against Minhyun’s hot pulsing cock fills him with even more excitement, and his own cock twitches in his pants.

He smothers Minhyun’s cock with his mouth the moment the ribbon falls loose, and the reaction he receives is immediate- Minhyun arches into the touch, a loud gasp escaping his lips at the same time. Daniel wraps a hand around the base of Minhyun’s cock where his mouth can’t quite reach, and begins pumping in time with the bobbing of his head, sometimes pausing at the tip to dip his tongue into the slit of Minhyun’s cock. The moans Minhyun rewards Daniel with are delicious, and he relishes it; absolutely loving the way Minhyun falls pliant in his hands.

With his other free hand, he trails down to massage Minhyun’s balls, right where he knows Minhyun is sensitive, and Minhyun screams out a choked cry, and Daniel is abruptly pulled away from Minhyun with a harsh tug on his hair.

The question at the tip of his tongue dies at the sight of Minhyun. Minhyun’s mouth has fallen slightly open, his hair mussed up, and his lips bitten red. Minhyun looked  _ wrecked _ .

“I was- ” Minhyun has to pause to catch his breath, “I was going to come.”

Daniel groans when his cock twitches again, a reminder for him to take off his pants, so Daniel does, removing both his pants and boxers at one go. His cock springs free, precum already dripping from his slit. He ignores his erection to tug his shirt off next, and Minhyun crawls over to him to run his hands up and down Daniel’s arms, groaning when the muscles shift underneath his hands.

Then, Minhyun’s mouthing at Daniel’s neck like he’s been starving, hands caressing Daniel’s broad shoulders, and Daniel sucks in a breath when Minhyun licks at his adam’s apple heatedly like it’s a piece of chocolate for him to enjoy. A few seconds later, Minhyun’s mouth moves to the skin right below his jaw, biting down hard once before sucking and soothing the mark with his tongue, leaving behind a purple bruise. Daniel is left trembling under Minhyun’s administrations.

Minhyun’s mouth finds Daniel’s lips next, sucking lightly on Daniel’s bottom lips before  _ finally _ indulging himself with the taste of Daniel’s tongue, and it doesn’t matter that their kiss is sloppy and wet and  _ filthy _ , because neither of them would have it any other way.

Midway through the kiss, Daniel pushes Minhyun back onto the mattress, falling together with him, and it takes him a considerable amount of effort to pull away from Minhyun’s enticing lips so that he could reach for the lube at the nightstand.  

He pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers while nudging Minhyun’s legs open for him again, and then rubs a finger teasingly at Minhyun’s asshole, letting the tip of his finger catch before pulling away. He repeats this motion over and over again, until Minhyun’s entire body is quivering in anticipation, his pink hole clenching every time he pulls away.

It’s not until Minhyun whimpers out a ‘please’ that Daniel finally lets Minhyun’s asshole eat up his finger, revelling in the hot wet feeling as he pushes his finger in and out. He adds in a second finger when the hole seems loosened out enough, using his finger pads to prod lightly at the uneven ridges of Minhyun’s asshole. The third finger he adds in is a bit of a stretch, with Minhyun hissing slightly in pain while Daniel tries to distract him with gentle rubbing motions on the soft skin of his thighs. His fingers prod around a little more, trying to find that spot and-

Minhyun jolts up with a wanton moan, clenching tightly around his fingers instinctively. Daniel jerks his fingers out almost immediately, frantically pouring some of the lube over his cock, and then lifts Minhyun’s right leg over his shoulder to better position his cock to Minhyun’s asshole.

“This okay?” Daniel asks, and Minhyun gives him the barest of nods, too overwhelmed to give a verbal response. There’s sweat dripping down Minhyun’s throat and a pink flush to Minhyun’s cheeks, and the only thing that crosses Daniel’s mind is that  _ fuck, he’s beautiful _ .

And then he’s pushing in slowly, the wet heat taking away some of the edge from having neglected his cock from too long. They both moan in unison as he begins thrusting at a slow pace, his cock pulsing inside of Minhyun.

He picks up the pace when Minhyun’s soft pants become long, drawled-out moans, and he finds himself fisting a hand in Minhyun’s hair, just so that he can meet Minhyun’s eyes as Minhyun falls apart underneath him.

“Fuck,” Minhyun shouts, and Daniel thrusts hard against that spot again to incite another curse from Minhyun’s lips, and goes through the same motion again and again, flushing at the sound of his balls slapping against Minhyun’s ass.

“You like that, hyung?” Daniel asks and Minhyun nods so desperately that Daniel groans, and he thrusts even harder into Minhyun to chase the heat simmering under his skin. Minhyun only whines, his eyes glazed over from pleasure as he tries to meet Daniel’s thrusts.

“Hyung, you want me to cum inside, don’t you?” and Daniel already knows Minhyun wants it from the way he jerks so suddenly and moves to fist his cock.

“Yes- ah, Daniel, please,” Minhyun gasps out and Daniel’s mind goes numb with the desire to fuck Minhyun senseless. Minhyun fists his cock faster and harder, moaning Daniel’s name  _ sinfully _ again and again, until-

“I’m cumming- ” Minhyun cries out, and white ropes of liquid spill out of Minhyun’s cock, staining both of their abdomens. His entire body twitches as his orgasm hits, his hole clenching too hard, and Daniel growls as he hammers his hips into Minhyun to chase his orgasm.

“Fuck, hyung- ” Daniel’s hips stutter as his balls tighten, and then he’s cumming too, the cum shooting out of him and deep into Minhyun’s asshole, and Daniel continues fucking his own cum into Minhyun until his high settles, revelling in the squelch of his fluids inside of Minhyun.

Daniel pulls out after a while and collapses next to Minhyun, their eyes making contact, and the air is filled with the sounds of heavy panting and the smell of cum.

Minhyun looks at him with adoration, so much so that Daniel’s heart soars, and Minhyun leans in to give him a peck to his lips while Daniel intertwines their fingers together.

“Happy Valentine’s day, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is, if you have gotten to the end, thank you for reading this filth.


End file.
